1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile toy, particularly for use on car racetracks with guide rails, comprising a driving motor, a driving disk mounted on an end of the toy and driven by the driving motor, and at least one toy driving wheel in driving connection with the driving disk for driving the toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional mobile toys or model cars for use on car racetracks usually have two axles one of which is driven by an electro-motor. In most cases, the driving motor is arranged in front of the rear axle, as seen in the forward driving direction, and drives the rear axle by a gear. In one embodiment, the driving motor axle extends parallel to the axle carrying the driving wheels, two transmission gears being mounted between the axles. In another embodiment, the driving motor axle extends perpendicularly to the axle carrying the driving wheels, and the driving force is transmitted by a bevel gear transmission, which may include a freely rotating gear that may be used to carry out certain control functions.
The driving gear as well as the driven gear are subjected to considerable stress during a long-lasting operation on a car racetrack. In this connection, it must also be considered that substantial tolerances are found in toys in an effort to limit the production cost, which often leads to an early wearing out of the transmission.